In Love With You
by screamsevi
Summary: Draco and Hermione's love story, told through a series of poems. The first is a little short, but the rest aren't. Worth a read so please read and review!
1. Life Before

So this is a story of Draco and Hermoine told through poems that they wrote about eachother. Obviously, this is going to be a Draco/Hermione story, I just love them!!!

The first is from Draco talking about how boring his life is and how much he can't wait for something else to happen. If you think about it, it could also apply to Hermione (which I did completely unintentionaly until I read back over it).

So read, review, and enjoy! Sorry it's a little short, the next one will be longer, promise!

-Selene

* * *

Bored

Waiting

for something

anything

Learning

stuff you know

already

Annoyed

with people  
teaching

Mad

at bossy

people

Everyone

saying the same

stuff

Over

and over

please

Just

help me

stop

And just

plain

bored


	2. How can this be true?

This is written by Hermione, it's were she first realizes that she likes Draco, and she's so mad at herself for likeing him, not understanding at all why she does.

I told you that this one would be longer! So what do ya think? Oh! and I forgot to put this on the other one, so here goes:

**Disclamer: **(I know, it's all pretty in bold!!!) I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did but I also want a camera phone, and that's not gonna happen either!

Luv ya! -Selene

* * *

I love the way he looks at me

it's almost wierd to think that he

is the same guy that I hate

I wish he'd ask me on a date

Woah! Hold on, where did that come from?

am I really so stupid, so ignorant, so dumb?

that I would be swayed by his charm

while he would be happier if I broke my arm

So what if he is cute and such

that doesn't mean I like him that much

but wait, do I like him at all

while he stands in the wings waiting for me to fall

Surely I still dislike him the same

as when he would call me horrid names

but the way he smiles fixes it all

as if he's an angel at a ball

Oh my God what's happening now

I can't believe I'm thinking this, how?

this won't work, it can't be

I've fallen in love with the enemy!


	3. She hates me

So in this is one Draco wrote about how Hermione hates him, how he loves her, and how she's too good for him anyway. He's trying to tell himself that he might as well forget about her, even though he knows he can't.

Hope you like it, read and review!!!

-Selene

* * *

From Above

She's never happy to see me

if I approach her, she'll turn and flee

she always asks others to stay

except for me, who she turns away

she never looks at me with glee

she's almost content to just let me be

I'm supposed to hate her kind

but it's just so hard for me, and I find

this girl is the one that I now love

this girl is simply a gift from above

She is beautiful in more ways then one

body, mind, and spirit; and ugly in none

the smartest ever she just might be

and her love for learning is probably the key

I love how she's loyal to all of her friends

she'll see them through problems till the very end

at the dance she looked like a budding flower

growing more and more beautiful with each passing hour

this girl is the one that I now love

this girl is simply a gift from above

Because my parents hate her kind

I'm forced to make fun of her brilliant mind

and even if she loved me back

I'm not good enough for her, there are things I lack

like bravery I lack, for one

if I had that my cruel days would be done

so I could never be with her you see

no matter how amazing it might be for me

this girl is the one that I now love

this girl is simply a gift from above

a gift from above that will never be mine

so I shall move on and leave my heart behind


	4. He hates me

This is the next one, a poem written by Hermione, where she excepts that she really does like Draco. She doesn't think he likes her back, thus explaining her depression.

I hope you enjoy! If you do, please review!!! If you don't, tell me and I'll stop bugging you with useless junk like this. :)

**Disclamer**: I own it! Yes! Well... maybe not. But I will someday! Mwaahaha...

-Selene

* * *

Anonymous

I like him

no

it's more then that

not love exactly

but almost

not destiny necessarily

but close

He has gone out

with girls again and again

and another likes him

I think he likes her too

I hope not

I want him

no

it's more then that

not a need necessarily

but almost

not a desire exactly

but close

Others need him too

and he likes them better

never me

always them

but that to be expected

He dislikes me

no it's more then that

not hate

but so very close

almost like anger at me

for all I do

oblivious to how bad I want him

But even if he wasn't

it wouldn't matter

he doesn't love me

he never will

he doesn't even like me

and he probably never will

He knows we don't bond

don't click

aren't friends

so I pretend to hate him

over and over again

And even though he hates me

and will never be my friend

I know that I will like him

until the very end


	5. Project

Okay, so here is the next chapter for In Love With You! Yay! This is from Draco, and in this he and Hermione have been paired on a Transfiguration project that has to be done outside of class, and he is saying how it's like a gift and torture at once, to spend time with someone who will never love him.

I hope you guys like it! So Read and Enjoy and if you wish (please wish, please!) review! Luv ya,

-Selene

* * *

**Entirely**

Luck was with me

today at last

paired on a project

my love

and I

working together

long hours

just the two of us

alone with each other

I'll never say

bad things again

for my love has changed me

forever more

will I be the nice guy

even if I don't deserve her

I love her still

forever and ever

I've lucked out at last

but how shall I hide

what I feel inside

for her

only her

my love

the one I want

but can never have

to always see

but never touch

to always hear

but never hold

it hurts the most

to know its true

but I will be alone

with her at last

I am too far gone

to care

I love her

my love

my one and only

always to watch

but never to be mine

her heart

will never beat for me

and she'll fall in love

with another

it pains me so

but for now I'm content

to watch from afar

and love like this

want like this

live like this

to see

and hear

and watch

to love

and want her heart

to beat for me

but never to be mine

entirely


	6. Why me?

Yay! You guys are lucky I get to post two today! (I doubt any of you really care, but that's okay because I shall delude myself into thinking you do to keep you reading... see? Here you are still reading! It worked! Now don't close the window, keep going!)

So in this one, Hermione is reflecting on the way Draco acted with her when they were doing their project. She finds that he was acting odd, and she is mad at those cursed fates for pairing her with the one she loves, knowing (ahem cough, cough) that they will never be together.

I hope you guys like it! So Read and Enjoy and if you wish (please wish, please!) review! Luv ya,

-Selene

* * *

**Fates**

I met with him today

and never again

will I be the same

I thought he hated me

I still do in fact

but he was so kind

almost like he cared

but he couldn't

he wouldn't

it's not like him

at all

he hates me

but he was kind

he followed me

everywhere

what does this all mean?

my love is blind

oh why fates, why

why should I be with him

I like him too much

it can't be healthy

for me to like him

this much

I meet with him tomorrow

another long day

I don't know what to do

should I cancel

what should I say?

I have to relax

he doesn't love me

so I can't get worked up

I must focus

getting an A is more important

then his trivial words

no matter what happens

I must be strong

think clear

but still...

what does this all mean?

my love is blind

oh why fates, why

why should I be with him

I like him too much

it can't be healthy

for me to like him

this much

no matter

what anyone says

no matter

how good things seem

maybe

this is all on me

maybe

I should say I love him

maybe

I should run away

maybe

I should ignore it all

here I stand

afraid to fall

does it really matter

what he thinks?

but I know it does

it always will

what does this all mean?

my love is blind

oh why fates, why

why should I be with him

I like him too much

it can't be healthy

for me to like him

this much

I'll explode

from this emotion

from suspicion

from nerves

from worry

from love

because now I know

that I do love him

more than anything

ever

despite my hopes

that I wouldn't

couldn't

I'm just so confused

but I know I love him

despite it all

what does this all mean?

my love is blind

oh why fates, why

why should I be with him

I like him too much

it can't be healthy

for me to like him

this much

but I like him

this much

so I have to deal

with what the fates left me

alone


	7. Detention

I know that it's been a while since I have last updated this story, but bare with me, this one is harder to write then the others. So here, Hermione is thinking about how she and Draco fought in class earilier that day, resulting in a detention. Hermione is both mad about this and happy.

So please read and review and don't forget to enjoy!

-Selene

* * *

Forever More

How did we both

get detention

me, the good girl

in love with the bad guy

so we fought in class

and now

we're stuck

spending hours

upon hours more

together for sure

and we know

the fates aren't kind

because I'm stuck in detention

with the one I like

his hate fuels my fire

how masochistic am I

my love fuels my desire

and the fates can read my mind

because I'm trapped

I'm stuck

here and now

in detention with someone

who hates me

forever more

and no matter how much I love him

he'll hate me

until the day I die

the thought of detention

with him

brings tears to my eyes

and this random pattern

of love and such

and things I adore

will stay with me

forever more

even if I won't be the same

after this day

or really ever again

I know I'll never rest in peace

because he never was my friend

and I'm in love with him

I'll say it again

I love this guy of mine

and in my detention

I'll be happy

for sure

now and

forever more


	8. What Happened in Detention

Hey everyone! So sorry that it took me a bit to update this one, but I finally did! Next is Ashes, I swear!!! (I know I keep saying that, but this time I actually mean it, promise!)

Okay, so as you all know, I will now explain this chapter... and in this chapter, Draco is telling about what happened in that eventful detention of his and Hermione's... the eventful stuff being at the end of course. (Hey, I'm an author. I have to keep you in suspense, right?)

Okay everyone, so you all know the drill. The three ways to make an author happy are... Read it, Enjoy it, Review it... and I totally love it!!! Just think of it as RERing, lol!

Lurv ya all lots and lots,

-Selene

* * *

I will never forget

the look on her face

when she first walked in

to detention

I will never forget

the sound of her voice

when she asked what to do

in detention

I will never forget

how she rolled her eyes

when Snape mocked her

did I mention

I will never forget

the gleam in her eye

when Snape left us

for a second

I will never forget

how she bit her lip

to think of what to do

with me and her

alone in a room

and what she did

surprised me

I will never forget

the look on her face

because what she did

surprised her too

I will never forget

the way she walked up to me

and took my hand in hers

I will never forget

the way she spoke, so softly

as if trying

not to be heard

I will never forget

the way her head bowed

when she said

what she said next

I will never forget

when she said

'I think I love you.'

to me

to say I was shocked

is an understatement

to say I was pleased

is to simple

she looked like she was going to cry

from humiliation

so I grabbed her hand

and then...

I will never forget

the way I kissed her

my girlfriend

for the very first time


	9. And Hermione Says

**Hey everybody! (yeah, yeah) Rock your body! (yeah, yeah) Everybody... sorry, was in a backstreet boysish mood, won't happen again, believe me (cuz I hate the backstreet boys, lol!)**

**Anyway, I know that I haven't really updated in a while (understatement, much!), but I have finally managed to get a system down, so I will be updating alot more frequently (although, I have to admit that it won't take much to do that).**

**However (yes, the big however, dun dun dunnnnn) it's finals week next week, so I will be virtualing out of the business for the next week and a half... so bear with me, okay?**

**Now, in this chapter (though I guess it's really a poem), Hermione is reflecting on what happened between her and Draco from her perspective!**

**Anyway, be my best friend in the whole world (because you know that you want to!!!) And RER: Read it, Enjoy it, Review it... And I totally Love it!**

**Lurve you all,**

**-Selene**

**

* * *

**

Mine 

This feels so strange for me to say

but I can't say it any other way

and it all happened the other day

during my detention, with Malfoy

I lost my cool, no doubt about it

when I saw his face, he looked so fit

and the way he looked restocking Snape's kit

I don't know what came over me

He stood there tall and patiently

while Snape was there, mocking me

and I felt like he was the one I need

so I did the dumbest thing possible

I waited till Snape left us alone

and I thought for a moment to get in the zone

and then this next part here makes me want to groan

because I told Malfoy the truth

I walked over to him and grabbed his hand

it was surprisingly soft, and I'll be damned

he didn't pull away from me and go back to his land

not even when I told him I loved him

yes, I told him how I really felt

about how every time he smiles, he makes my heart melt

but I knew I had to live with the hand I was dealt

so I turned away from him, rejected

Only he didn't reject me, to my surprise

he pulled me back to him and before my eyes

he told me he felt the same way, no lies

and that was when he kissed me

Yes he kissed me, and now there's no turning back

we decided to be smart we'd make a little pact

It was my idea, actually and that's a fact

to keep our relationship a secret

Yes I know it'd be a good idea to tell the world

but what more do you expect from a boy and a girl

who once hated each other, and now with a whirl

they have found themselves in love

Oh, don't you go and take this the wrong way

we both know that we'll have to tell them someday

but until then, we'll put off hearing what they have to say

about the one-time enemies of Hogwarts

But I don't care what anyone thinks

our relationship will be strong, I know it won't stink

and throughout it all, together we're a link

because this boy is mine


	10. Draco and his Hopes

**Hey eveybody, it's Selene! Guess what??? I finished Shy!!! Yay me!!! (lol, London Tipton, much?) Anyway, here's the LD: I am going to start another story, only this one will be for W.I.T.C.H. It will be called... I don't want to give it away, lol but I've already started the characterization for it, so I'll probably have the first chapter up in a couple of weeks (I know that's a long time, but remember, I still want to work on my other stories...)**

**Another thing that's really important is the content of the actual chapter. Draco and Hermione have been secretly going out for a few weeks by now. Here, Draco is talking about how sick he's getting of keeping it all a secret, and how he just wishes that Hermione could change everything, and that he believes that she can.**

**So have fun with this and RER: Read it, Enjoy it, Review it... I know that I Love it!**

**Lurve,**

**-Selene**

* * *

**Forbidden Love**

****

A love

that can never be

two different worlds

one same reason

attraction

Our hearts

beat as one

when we're together

I know I am always safe

around you

Enemies

to friends

crushes

to lovers

Life takes the form

of a young girl

destiny

unravel

Let her change

this way

this life

let her change

this love

to not be forbidden

anymore

To be found out

to be discovered

your life dies

before your eyes

To love her dearly

yet to avoid her

entirely

because of

forbidden love

Influences of others

opinions too

to pull me away

from the one

I love

Hope is coming

fighting to break through

to beat forbidden love

and make it come

true

Let her change

this way

this life

let her change

this love

to not be forbidden

anymore

To lose the girl

you've loved so dearly

to something

trivial

To run away

with her

in hopes that

your problems disappear

To fight and fight

for what is right

for your love to be

true

Let her change

this way

this life

let her change

this love

to not be forbidden

anymore

For maybe

she can do something

we all can't

Maybe

she can restore hope

to forbidden lovers

everywhere


	11. Sick of it

Hey all! Okay, so here's the next chapter of my little poemy story, I'm sorry for the wait but I hope that you enjoy it! Just a little tip for all of you who are thinking about taking ninth grade honors English next year, let me tell you, you write alot of essays.

Like, alot alot.

Seriously, I've written seven in the past two weeks. It was so annoying. Needless to say, updating my stories was a little lower then usual on my list of priorities, lol.

So anyway, it's time for... Robin's News! (jk, if anyone caught that, it's because my dad listens to Howard Stern in the morning and he's my ride. Enough said). Actually, no it's time for Improtant Story Crap (which from this point on will be known as ISC):

So in this chapter, Hermione (who's point of view it's from) is talking about how she loves Draco, but she's sick for sneaking around and lying, and she just wants to know the truth. She's also worrying that he's not being fully honest with her. Oh, and this takes place roughly three months after they started dating. Just saying.

So remember to RER: Read it, Enjoy it, Review it... you have to know by now that I Love it!

Lurve you all lots,

-Selene

* * *

And I want to be with him

and I love to love him

and I've been so happy

so happy

but now...

Three months since my life began

and I've waited so long for it to begin

and I enjoy every moment of it

all of it

but somehow...

I feel like I'm lying

lying to my friends

and lying to myself

I hate liars

but what can I do...

To keep quiet

or not

would be the question

I suppose

but why...

Why can't I just scream out loud

to the world

for everyone to hear

I love Draco Malfoy

but fear...

I want to stop the lies

I want to tell the world

I want to trust myself

to trust him

because...

Does he really love me

is he cheating behind my back

while I hurt for lying to others

is he lying to me

I just...

I'm sick of the status quo

I'm sick of the rivalry

I'm sick of hate and anger

and I hate that I'm so angry about this secret

I suppose...

I suppose I'll talk to him

tell him how I feel

end the secret

end the lies

even though...

Even though rumors will blossom

even though hate will bloom

I'll still have him

I'm sure

I hope...

I want this all to end

help me end it

give me back my life

let's tell the world, Draco

Let's tell the world about us


	12. What Draco Did

Hey everybody, here I am again! I just wanted to point out that I'm now offering myself as a beta reader... like anyone actually this. No one will probably actually take a look at the author's note (I know I don't) but you really should read them (Hello, I'm right here! Come and read me!) even though they sometimes contain boring crap (my life sucked today because...) they sometimes have very important information in them (I will be gone for a few days... not really). 

So read the freaking author's note, people!

Anyway, in this chapter, Draco is telling his thoughts on what happened earlier in the day... which was his cheating on Hermione! Gasp! And with Pansy too! Double gasp! What happened was Pansy seduced Draco in the library... which was stupid because that's Hermione's stomping ground and all (plus, who knew Pansy knew where the library was?)� Anyway, so Hermione ran out of the room crying, leaving Draco to think... this!

So be a doll and RER: Read it, Enjoy it, Review it... gotta Love it!

Lurve you all,

-Selene

* * *

Again

� 

I cracked

I broke

the unthinkable

the undoable

what I swore

I wouldn't do

�

Hope to rebuild

hope to reform

to want again

to love again

to do anything 

again

�

To have a goal

to fight for it

to love it

to pray for it

again

�

To have her love me

not hate me

be my girl

to forgive me

for what I did

and shouldn't have

done

�

I'm lost

I'm alone

I let things fall apart

no one knows

what I am thinking

it will always be secret

�

I have to fix it

to change

mend the broken

find better ways

and have a life

with her love

again


	13. Depression

Sorry it took so long for me to update! I was at my aunt's place last week! Of course, now I'm sick... but I'm updating anyway, so review, it will make me feel better, lol!

In this poem, Hermione is reflecting on how much her life sucks because of what Draco did... not in those words exactly, but that's the basis of it. She thinks that everything's over and now she's all depressed.

So make me healthy and RER: Read it, Enjoy it, Review it... please, I Love it!

Lurve you all (if you review),

-Selene

* * *

Is It Over

Is it over?

Is it done?

Has my life been run?

Are my dreams all through

Is everything that I do

Over and gone

Is it over?

Is it done?

My life's going gone

My love doesn't love me

After all

My grades are slipping away

Is it over

Cuz if it is it will stay

I'll cry my tears

More and more

they will be dripping

Onto the floor

But no one will notice

No one will care

Is it over?

Will they figure it out?

Will they even care?

Did he do what I think?

Did he take it all away?

Can I live without my life?

My love?

My grade?

My friends?

Can I live when I know

it could be over?

The rainbow is gone

I'm black and white

My last day of freedom

For sure

To live my life

For the last day

To be optimistic

And not care

That it might be over

Even though

I hide my thoughts

And am constantly asking

Is it over?

Because once it is over

There is no going back

Once it is over

There it shall stay


	14. To Go Back

Relax everyone; I'm not dead, I'm not a fugitive, and I haven't given up on writing. I am happy to say that thanks to summer vacation I am no longer MIA, and that I will now be updating reguarly!

Just so you don't all hate me, my scheduale for the last few months has been... staying with my aunt (who has no computer), then I got sick (I was stuck in bed watching old movies and...), then I got obssessed with Lost! (Seriously, I bought the first two seasons of the show and rented the third because I'm now broke, you have no idea how obsessed I am!) After that it was my brother's birthday, then my school's dance team auditions (I made JV!), and the rehersal week where both my studio and my school decided to hold extra rehersals followed by my schools dance show, more extra rehersals for my studio's dance show, finals week, working at graduation to raise money for dance team, and then my studios dance show.

So as you can see, I am finally back! Yay! I doubt any of you noticed I was actually gone, but still. My absence will not happen again, I promise!

Here is the next chapter in In Love With You, it's about Draco being sad that hermione broke up with him! Make me a happy author who feels that her return was a good thing and RER: Read it, Enjoy it, Review it... Gotta know by now that I Love it!

Lurve,

Selene

* * *

Love To Say

I've lived through a tale of love and betrayal

The later being my part

I was horrid and cruel, and selfish too

And I broke my true love's heart

All I need now is for her to somehow

Forgive me for what I've done

Yes, then I'll be okay and be able to say

"I'm sorry. You are the one"

Oh don't get me wrong, I didn't give up

I've tried my hardest to get her back

But she seems convinced that my eyes did stray

And acts like my cheating is a fact

I've written her songs to tell her I was wrong

But her ears are closed to my tale

Despite what I say and I sing everyday

All she keeps hearing is 'betrayal'

Despite that I loved her and I thought she loved me

She believes I was dishonest that day

And though I never lied and I still love her inside

That was the very day I lost my way

I need to see her and ask if she could

Forgive me for what I have done

She makes it all okay and I'd love to say

"I'm sorry. You are the one"

And I miss her laugh, and I miss her smile

The thought of her still makes me grin

But when I remember how she is no longer mine

All the light in the world seems to dim

She lit up the Earth and the moon and the stars

Just by living each day

From her brilliance in school to her gentle attitude

I would give anything to make her stay

She hasn't told a soul what happened between us

I think she prefers it that way

And I'll follow her example and not tell anyone

But I still wish to go back to that day

For now I am alone and she won't ever think to

Forgive me for what I have done

I'll never get the chance for one last dance to say

"I'm sorry. You are the one"


	15. The End of it All

Hey everybody! This is the end of this story! So sad, I know, lol! I've decided to give this a melancholy(ish) ending, with no happy get-to-together-because-I've-learned-my-lesson-and-I'm-ever-so-sorry-so-I'll-never-ever-do-it-again-I-promise! moment. I felt that would be just a touch to cliche.

Yeah, just a bit.

In this poem (which is my fav, by the way), Hermione decides that no matter how many times Draco apoligizes, she's not going to fogive him because she just can't trust him. So the story ends with Hermione in a sort of sad state and Draco still wallowing in self-pity!

Because that's not depressing at all.

So seeing as this is the very last chapter (so sad, lol!) Please do the right thing and RER: Read it, Enjoy it, Review... and I will Love it!

Lurve you all lots (and lots, but only if you review, lol),

-Selene

* * *

I Hope You Can Hear Me

I hope you can hear me

Silent

All these Years

Could you try?

You say you care

I hear your voice

When you walk away

What I'm asking for

It's too late

I miss you

I remember it clearly

You slipped away

It won't be the same

I keep asking why

Forget you

I hope you can hear me

Won't you wake up

You pass by

I don't really feel you

Bring it back

These dreams

But I don't care

The smiles you bring

Say goodbye


End file.
